The Love and Life of Quesadila K
by warriorcat69
Summary: Go through this exciting new fan fiction, requested by Quesadia K. Himself! Read this and yull never be the same again!
1. Chapter 1

**Quinn's fun life**

Hi, I'm Quesadia. This is my story of love and romance. I was sitting in science class one day, and something hit me. Not actually, but I felt a tingle. _I like Ava n!_ I accidentally jumped up.

"What are you doing weirdo?" My best friend Tianna said, looking at me weirdly.

I was embarrassed. "Sorry, just stretching, ha ha..." I said lamely. But I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"I CANT HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE!" I screamed, surprising myself. We were in P.E. Mrs. Butthurt looked at us.

"Do you need to go to a mental hospital?" Mrs. Butthurt said, rolling her eyes.

"Nah I think he just needs a demerit!" Butted in Sarenbre.

By the way, I wish there was a closet I could crawl into at the moment. For the rest of gym, people kept on giving me weird looks like I was on fire or something. Jeeez Louise! They should mind their own beeeezwax!

"Hey! Quesadia! Wait!" Tianna said, racing up to me. Wow Tianna is just so awesome. But I am in love with Ava.

Tianna started walking beside me. "What the HECK was that? Is there something you can't hold back?" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Aww, no I just really like this girl..." I said, scratching my head. _Ava. Omg, her beautiful face, perfect hair..._

"Hey! Are you awake?" Tianna said, waving a hand in front of my face. I jerked. Whoops, this wasn't the time for daydreaming.

"Anyway, who was it you like?" Tianna said, raising her eyebrows.

"Ummm..."

"Who is it huh? Tell me!" Tianna stopped, grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Fine! But don't tell anyone."

"Oh please! Who cares?" Tianna said, rolling her eyes

"Ava Ningleburgers." I sighed.

"What... OOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Tianna. I had made a big mistake. Tianna was the most popular girl at SiggleBum High School, and she spreads gossip like wildfire.

I walked away fast.

"See you! Gotta go bye..." I sped off towards my bus, hoping, just hoping that my secret would be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**hope you like it!**

Today, I was gonna ask Ava Ningleburgers out. Oh boy oh boy! I was so excited. I called my friend Tianna a whole bunch of times, but she never answered. Oh well, we are all much busier in high school.

The bus arrived, bringing with it the smells of 10 years worth of sweat, gum and gloom. The kids on the bus really need mental help. One was screaming and humping a bus seat. Another was licking the floor. I sat next to Tianna.

"Hey! Why didn't you get my calls?" I asked.

"Maybe cuz I was too busy texting my bæ Gulam Wigglebee!" She giggled. "I think we are just the best couple ever!"

Dammm, she was radiating hearts. Hopefully that won't happen to me when me and Ava are a thing. Sigh...

"Well, I got something to tell ya," I said, excitement and nervousness showing in my voice.

"Ok, talk," she replied, still giggling at her texts.

"I'm planning on asking out Ava Ningleburgers." I finished.

She dropped her phone in shock.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She said, looking aggravated.

"Why not? I've known her for 69 years!" I replied indignantly.

"Ok, just get me so I can come with." Tianna giggled, engrossed in her texts.

"Ya, whatever," I said gloomily.

It was a beautiful sunny day, and at recess I planned to make a move.

"Bro! Ya see Ava?" I inquired.

"Yuh huh, what about her?" Questioned Sam.

"I'm gonna ask her out!" I cried.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Ok whatever man, let's do it."

Me, Sam, And Tianna approached where Ava was sitting. My heart was in my throat. I was doubting myself. Calm, calm, calm! I thought in my head.

"Hi Ava" I said.

"Hey Quesadila! How are you?" She replied, smiling.

"Good thanks!" I replied, nervously tugging at my pants. "I wanted to ask you if you'd be my girlfriend," the words must've rushed out too fast! Oh no, calm...

"Really?" She smiled. Then she jumped up and hugged me. "OF COURSE! IVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU!"

Then we kissed for 24 hours straight.

Tianna had to pry us apart at night to make sure we didn't freeze to death.


End file.
